


Away We Go

by grrriliketigers



Category: Major Crimes (TV)
Genre: F/F, Road Trips, road trip trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 13:37:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3898276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grrriliketigers/pseuds/grrriliketigers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>82 Sharon/Andrea - they had been together for a while but had broken up years ago. their relationship is rekindled when they have to go out of town together for a case</p>
            </blockquote>





	Away We Go

Sharon sighed inwardly, looking distractedly out the window, the setting sun casting long shadows across the road as they left Los Angeles behind. Andrea watched the road intently, pointedly not glancing at the woman in the passenger seat. 

When Sharon had been with Jackson the ripple effect of their separation was felt all through the LAPD _and_ the defense attorneys network _and_ the ADA’s office. To this day people know that putting them in the same room together should come with a warning label and, thusly, now that he’s returned to L.A., they’re rarely, if ever, thrust together in an official capacity by the higher ups. 

Sharon and _Andrea’s_ separation was another story. No one had known they were dating – or at least never let on that they knew. No one had noticed when they’d broken up. It was a solitary burden that Sharon and Andrea had to bear alone. 

Consequently, no one thought twice before sending the two of them to Santa Barbara to interview a key witness that Los Angeles didn’t want to officially demand Santa Barbara send to them and Santa Barbara wasn’t volunteering to surrender. 

Neither Andrea nor Sharon had said much since they’d loaded up Andrea’s car and started out. They had hotel reservations for the night because they knew that with traffic they wouldn’t be able to guarantee getting to Santa Barbara that evening at a decent hour. Just as they’d suspected, by the time they cleared the typical L.A. congestion the sun was already disappearing and the first few stars were beginning to become visible. 

“Do you mind if I put the heat on?” Andrea asked. 

Sharon shook herself out of her reverie and shifted in her seat. “I don’t mind at all.” 

Andrea switched on the heat and the heater kicked on, warming the car quickly. “You got the heating fixed.” 

“Yeah,” Andrea chuckled a little. “Finally.” 

“Just in time for spring.” 

“Right? Just my luck the AC will go and it’ll take me until September to get it fixed.” 

Silence stretched on. “Should we stop for dinner soon?”

Andrea looked at the clock. “Yeah, probably. It’ll be late when we arrive no matter what, might as well eat now.” 

“Right.” Sharon nodded. 

“In and Out Burger okay?”

“Whatever you want.” Sharon shrugged. 

Andrea resisted the urge to sigh, not wanting to get into an argument. Sharon’s refusal to just say yes or no had been a sticking point more than once but it wasn’t worth getting into at this stage. Andrea was expected to, essentially, intuit what Sharon really wanted – and what Sharon wanted was clearly _not_ In and Out Burger. Andrea was going to play dumb and take her statement at face value and actually do what she wanted. 

Andrea and Sharon went through the drive through but finished their burgers sitting in the parking lot before getting back onto the road. 

Sharon sipped her chocolate milkshake slowly as Andrea pretended not to notice. Any animosity that may or may not exist between them Andrea couldn’t stop thinking about Sharon’s lips.

Andrea cleared her throat. “So, how’s Rusty liking college?”

“He loves it.” Sharon nodded. “He’s doing well and has a boyfriend.” 

“Good for him.” 

“Yeah.” 

Sharon took a long drag on her milkshake. Andrea gripped the steering wheel – how was she not done with that thing?? – the last thing she needed to think about right now was Sharon’s lips… mouth… tongue… 

_Just when you think you’re over someone…_ she thought to herself with an inward sigh. 

“How are your nieces?”

Andrea was roused from her thoughts by the question and had to think for a moment before she answered. “Good. They’ll be five next month.” 

“Wow. Has it been that long already?” Asked with incredulity.

“Yeah.” 

“Wow.” Sharon repeated. 

The remainder of the drive transpired without incident and with minimal conversation. They checked into their hotel and their single room with two beds. They stood in the doorway of their room, each silently processing before they entered. 

Sharon took the first bed, dropping her luggage onto it and turning it onto its side. 

Andrea set her luggage next to the second bed and set her briefcase on the desk, where she sat down and pulled the files out. She shrugged out of her blazer and settled in for reacquainting herself with the case. Andrea heard the water switch on and turned around, seeing that Sharon had disappeared into the bathroom. 

When the bathroom door opened again it let out all the warm, feminine smells that brought back a host of involuntary sense memories. Andrea turned to see Sharon coming out of the bathroom wearing an oversized Lakers jersey and a pair of workout shorts. Sharon herself stopped to admire Andrea’s biceps before she sighed. 

“I know that things are kind of awkward between us.” Sharon said and quickly added, “and I’m not saying I’ve forgotten _why_ , but… I think it’s probably been enough time to reestablish some semblance of a friendship?” 

“You’re saying you want to be my friend?” Andrea raised her eyebrows skeptically. “That hasn’t exactly your stance.”

“My feelings were hurt.” 

Andrea scoffed. “ _Your_ feelings were hurt?” 

Sharon put up her hands defensively, “I don’t want to fight with you. I’m trying to call a truce.” 

“A truce.” Andrea repeated, mulling the concept over for a few moments before nodding. “Fine. Yes. We have a truce. Shall we shake on it?”

Sharon bent down and retrieved two small liquor bottles from the mini-bar. “Why don’t we drink on it?” 

Andrea laughed despite herself. “That’s not usually your style.” 

“Well, I missed my glass of chardonnay with dinner.” Sharon set the little bottles down and grabbed a couple of cans of off-brand cola. “No ice in the freezer, do you mind?”

“No, they should be cold enough.” 

Sharon poured the drinks and handed one to Andrea and returned to sit on her bed. Andrea brought her drink over to her bed also. “You remember the trip we took to Sonoma?”

Sharon laughed, “barely.”

“That was the last time we drank in a hotel room.” 

“Not the last time we drank together though.” Sharon sipped her jack and coke. “The last time was the night we broke up.” 

“Oh yeah.” Andrea looked off wistfully for a moment before catching herself. “That was a very surreal night.” 

Sharon nodded her agreement. That night had begun like any other – they’d been fighting increasingly often and they’d gotten together to try to work things out and ended the night broken up. They obviously saw each other at work but this was, by far, the most amount of time they’d spent together since they’d broken up. 

A silence settled over the room for a long moment as both women lost themselves in thought as they consumed alcohol. 

Sharon hummed thoughtfully. “Are you still kickboxing?”

“Of course.” Andrea shrugged. “Stand up, I’ll show you a new move.” 

“I’m too tipsy; I’ll fall over.” Sharon objected.

“You’ll be fine, come on.” Andrea insisted and Sharon made a show of pushing herself up from her bed. She stood in front of Andrea, holding up bobbing fists. Andrea snorted a laugh, “what are you doing?”

“Defensive position.” 

“You don’t need to do that, put your hands down.” 

“You’re going to hit me.” 

“I promise I’m not going to hit you.” 

Sharon laughed, putting her hands down. “I don’t want to do this.” 

“Come here, you’re fine.” Andrea took her hands and pulled her closer. “You’re fine.” 

Sharon held her breath for a moment. Their faces were dangerously close and before she had a chance to react Andrea stole a kiss. 

Andrea blushed bright red. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have - ”

Sharon cut her off by cupping her cheek and pulling her in for a kiss. The kiss was not graceful; it was wet and frenzied and Andrea pushed Sharon backwards until she landed on the bed, the kiss never missing a beat. 

Both women pulled at the other’s clothes before the kiss broke apart breathlessly. “Wait, wait.” Sharon objected, panting. 

“Maybe we shouldn’t do this.” Andrea whispered. 

“Not like this.” Sharon nodded, “we’ve been drinking and I don’t think big decisions should be made under the influence.”

“I agree.” 

“So, how about when we get back to L.A. I take you out to dinner and we can talk?” Sharon smiled. 

“Talk about… getting back together?”

“Talk about…” Sharon thought about it for a moment, “the status of our relationship and what we’d like to get out of the relationship going forward.” 

Andrea grinned, “I forgot you almost majored in contract law.” 

“Flatterer.” Sharon teased.


End file.
